Rotting Flesh
by DarkWhispersOfTheMoonlight
Summary: Things were peaceful after gman gave up evil and become a royal science. But after a science experiment gone wrong, the happy world of Mobius turns into a place of tragedy. Now with zombies lurking the area, Rouge and friends that she meets on the way must find out how to survive. T for language, suggestive themes, and some gore.


'It's been four years. I've been suffering four years of this hell. I sometimes wonder why I didn't just end myself already to make it end. But I guess my ego was to big to resort to that. Besides I know better. I won't let THEM have there victory. They may have taken most things from me like my normal life, my friends, my family, my morals of killing... But they can't take me.'

Rouge sighed. For such a long time she's been reminding herself that... Trying to keep hope and to keep going. Words like that were constantly running through her head. She took a look at her surroundings. Still just a big desert with no sign of life. Good. She wanted it to remain that way. At least, with no sign of unlife.

Brushing her bangs out of her face she dragged on with her axe in hand and her bag of supplies on her back.

Rouge found a abandoned city. There were skyscrapers and buildings that looked like they had been great at their time. But now with all the holes, broken glass, and lack of care they look miserable.

After scanning the area Rouge deemed it save. 'Since this place seemed to be a big city I bet I could find some leftover supplies. After judging from the stuff I have left in my bag, I'm going to need it.' Rouge thought. She looked around the place. She found the fastest escape route, some water, a dagger and a metal pipe that could be useful for fighting, and... Some bread that had not a single bit of mold on it. That made her eyes go wide. Usually the thought of finding food in a survival situation would be thought as a good thing. But in a world where it's either kill or be killed, something found fresh means... There was someone here not long ago.

Rouge jumped at the sound of a creak behind her. Someone was coming She gripped her pipe, ready to put on a fight. 'Damn me! I didn't cheek enough!' When she knew the person was in the same room she started to attack the darkness. From the lack of feeling her pipe contact anything she knew the person was skillfully dodging her attacks. 'That means it's not a simple walker.' Rouge knew that meant more trouble. That meant that this person had a mind and strangely think up plans that could possibly go against her. She wasn't taking chances.

Using her strikes, Rouge made the person move closer to the light. Now being able to at least see the person's silhouette she knew where they were. Knowing this information as well, the person tried to get back into the dark. Rouge notice their distraction for getting back into the dark so she use it to take a swift blow to their head before they could get there. Their body feel to the flour, still conscious because of the groan she heard. She rolled them over to the light, pinned them down with her foot and held her pipe high, ready to pound their face in. They put their hands in a defensive positions of natural instinct. Rouge saw their face.

A pipe dropped to the ground.

"Shadow?"

"That really hurt you know, Rouge!"

She stared. He looked kind of the same but the fact he had more of a muscular build to his body. There was some blood coming from a open wound on his head, most likely from the strike from the pipe.

He pushed away her foot and helped himself up. "You surely have an interesting way of saying hello." Rouge hung her head, not in same but just to look down to help process what just happened. Shadow looked over at Rouge noticing her silence. "Don't tell me your the quite one now. I swear after all this time you don't ev-" He stopped when he noticed that some tears were falling from her hung head. "Wha... Rouge are you-" Again he was cut off when sudden arms rapped around him in a tight hug. Rouge buried her face into his chest sobbing with a smile on her face.

Shadow stood there not knowing what was happening.

"I thought everyone that I cared for was dead."

Arms rapped around Rouge, returning her embrace.

"Don't worry. I won't ever leave you Rouge."

Shadow didn't tell Rouge, but he smiled at that moment.


End file.
